


Just Lay Back and I'll Show You the Way

by 2edge4u



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and I have no regrets, for i have sinned, forgive them for being porn, massage au, porn with a little plot, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2edge4u/pseuds/2edge4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura's job has taken everything out of her. She's stressed, sad and downright angry but LaF and Perry set up a surprise for her that she will never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You’re meeting LaF and Perry for drinks in an hour or so, and even the thought of socializing with your best friends is emotionally draining. You’ve worked your entire life for this job, but it has turned out to be a living hell. Endless hours of research, writing drafts that will no doubt be shot down by your editor, and fighting every single day for the mere opportunity to be published on the back page of the paper have almost crushed you completely. It’s a miracle that you still have the strength to wake up in the morning but you somehow manage to do it.

You take a look in the mirror and it’s hard to recognize yourself. The dark, puffy bags under your eyes, the permanent frown that your wear on your entire face and tear-stained cheeks are more common place than the smile you can barely remember but you force yourself to do it because it’s easier than explaining to your friends why you’re still sad. You wanted to be happy as a little girl but instead your entire life has been in preparation for your career. You gave up on all hope of ever falling in love and it might be because you’re afraid to lose your one great love like your dad did so you never bothered to try. Yeah, people have pursued you over the years but you couldn’t bring yourself to commit. It was never worth it.

So you look in the mirror once again, check your outfit and force that smile upon your face. It would be easier to stay home and wallow in your own misery, but having to come up with yet another excuse is just too exhausting. LaF and Perry always seem to cheer you up, even if it’s only temporary so you grab your keys and head out the door.

* * *

 

You arrive at the bar a few minutes late, but they expected that anyway. It’s amazing that they still continue to love and support you and you love them for it. You fight your way through the crowd, pushing past the drunk frat boys and the thirsty girls hanging on their arms.

“Frosh! Over here!” you hear and look over to find LaF at the end of the bar. You make your way over to them, take a deep breath and brace yourself for an evening of small talk, avoiding your real problems.

“Hey, LaF. Good to see you,” you manage as you lean in for a hug. They squeeze you tight and even though it’s from your friend, it’s nice to be hugged by anyone. It’s been so long you almost forgot what it felt like.

“Listen to you, talking like we haven’t seen each other in years. How are you?” they say, just as Perry is returning from the bathroom.

Before you’re able to answer, Perry all but speaks up in a panic. “I can’t believe the health department allows this place to remain open with facilities like that. If I would have been able to find any cleaning supplies I swear…”

“Well, some things never change,” you say and laugh. It honestly feels so good to laugh.

“Who, Perr? No, she’s still as manic as ever when it comes to things being clean. It’s ok, honey. We won’t be here very long anyway, you can use the bathroom when we get home.”

“What are you talking about? I thought we were having drinks,” you say, honestly confused.

“Well, I knew I would never get you out of the house under the circumstances so I had to be a little creative. You can hate me tomorrow,” they answer.

“Ok, what the hell is going on?” You ask and you’re ready to just leave. All you wanted was a relaxing night and you’re a bit afraid of what LaF has planned.

“I know things have been really hard for you lately and we’re a little worried to say the least. We never see you anymore and when we do you look so defeated. So, I got you a present and it’s waiting for you at this address,” they say as they slide a piece of paper across the bar.

“Seriously? I’m not in the mood for your games, LaF. What am I walking into?” you ask.

“I promise you’re going to love it, sweetie. All the girls at work are raving over it and it’s really going to help you,” Perry says and touches your hand lightly in an attempt to comfort you.

“I have to go right now?” you ask.

“It can wait fifteen minutes, a few drinks will probably help you loosen up enough to enjoy it,” LaF says as they wave the bartender down.

While you still have no idea what is going on, you just don’t care enough to continue questioning them. You know they care about you and mean well, so you’ll just roll with it. Like they said, you can hate them tomorrow and if the evening turns out to be as disappointing as you expect it to, you certainly intend to.

We stay at the bar for a while longer. LaF and Perry are sipping at their drinks while you’re all but guzzling mine. Another side effect of hating your life is the ability to drink a lot in a small amount of time, only because it takes that much to get you buzzed anymore. After one more shot, you hug your friends, thank them and you’re on your way to the surprise they have planned for you.

* * *

 

You’re sitting in the backseat of the cab, trying desperately to think of what you’re about to walk into. Since they refused to give you any hints, you just sit back and enjoy the ride. You wish in this moment that you could have stayed at the bar a little longer because you’re not drunk, you’re not even buzzed and that could have helped you get through whatever your friends planned for you.

The cab pulls up to the curb, you pay the nice man and step out of the car a lot more sober than you want to be at the moment. It looks like an apartment building and you’re honestly confused so you pull out your phone to call the phone number written on the same piece of paper LaF gave you.

The phone rings a few times before the person on the other end finally answers.

“Hello,” they say in a voice that haunts you. It’s unlike anything you’ve ever heard.

“Um, hello. My, uh friends sent me here and I’m not sure I’m in the right place.”

You hear what sounds like shuffling but the woman on the phone doesn’t say a word. Just when you think she must have hung up on you she speaks.

“Are you wearing tight little jeans and a black jacket?” she asks and suddenly you’re a bit uncomfortable.

“Uh, how did you…”

“You’re definitely in the right place, cutie. Come to the door and I’ll buzz you in. I’m in apartment 307. The elevator’s broken so you’ll have to take the stairs. See you in a few,” she says and hangs up.

You stand there on the sidewalk, mouth probably hanging open and totally confused. Why the hell would LaF and Perry send you to some stranger’s apartment? They wouldn’t send you into a dangerous situation so you swallow your resentment and walk up to the door. You have nothing else to lose.

You only have to wait a moment before you hear the most annoying buzzing sound in the world and you open the door before she lets go of the button. You’re climbing up the stairs and you feel the butterflies in your stomach turn from gentle monarchs to what feels like angry magpies. You have no idea why you’re so nervous so begin to count backward from ten to try and stifle your nerves before you get to the third floor.

After a few deep breaths, you get the courage to knock on the door of apartment 307. The door opens almost immediately to reveal the most effortlessly gorgeous woman you have ever seen. If you thought she sounded hot over the phone, her voice could never do her body justice. Rich, dark curls are falling over her pale shoulders and stretching down to the tight black tank top that is barely covering her torso. Her shirt is riding up a bit, revealing her toned stomach and you hear yourself gasp lightly. You would be embarrassed but you’re too busy looking at her curves that are painted with the tightest black leggings you’ve ever seen.

“You alright there, cupcake?” she asks and laughs. It’s the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Are you sure I’m in the right place?” you manage to say as you pull your eyes up to meet hers.

“Based on how tense you look, you’re definitely in the right place. Come in and have a seat,” she says, stepping back and gesturing for you to enter her place. As you walk in past her, you’re overwhelmed. She has the curtains drawn, the room dimly lit by candles on the many bookshelves around her living room. You’re standing in the doorway when she walks past you and into the kitchen and you can’t but help but stare at the way her hips sway back and forth. You swear she’s doing it on purpose.

“Can I get you something to drink?” she asks and you tear your eyes away from her long enough to answer.

“Water would be great, thank you.”

She returns a moment later with a glass of water for each of you and you haven’t moved an inch. As she approaches you, her smile grows wider and you would be lying if you said it didn’t have an effect on you; an effect you would be embarrassed to admit to anyone. She offers the water to you and you take it, bringing it to your suddenly parched lips and gulp it down.

“We’re not going to get anywhere if you insist on standing in the doorway all night you know,” she says and laughs.

“I’m sorry, I’m just really confused. I have no idea what I’m doing here.”

“What do you mean you have no idea?” she says and the way her perfectly sculpted brows knit together is honestly adorable.

“My friends said they have a surprise for me and I was supposed to go to this address. I really don’t know what’s going on here,” you answer truthfully.

“Well cupcake, you must have some great friends. My prices aren’t exactly cheap and they bought you a two hour slot,” she says and walks over to sit on the couch.

Just before you start to think she may be some kind of sex worker or something, you notice the very expensive looking massage table in the middle of the room. It’s a wonder you didn’t see it when you walked in but with a woman this beautiful talking to you I guess it makes sense.

“Oh god, I can’t believe them. I don’t want to waste your time. You can keep the money, I can just go.”

As you’re turning around to turn the door knob, you feel a gentle hand on your shoulder and you all but melt.

“Someone like you could never waste my time. Please just give me a chance, I think I could really help you out. You’ve obviously got a lot going on in that pretty little mind of yours and my job is to help you relax. Let me do my job,” she says and when you turn around you’re startled by her proximity. She’s standing only a few inches from you and you can feel you insides stirring. “I can show you my credentials if that makes you feel more comfortable. I’m licensed by the state and I can assure you I’m more than qualified to do what we’re about to do.”

Holy shit.

“Um, that won’t be necessary. My friend Perry says you’re highly recommended so you’re obviously doing something right.”

“Well, thank your friend Perry for me. I have a feeling you’re going to be one of my favorite clients,” she says and turns to step away from you. You’re only thankful because this woman does something to you. Just having her near you sets your skin ablaze and even the thought of her touching you, in a purely professional manner of course sends a shiver through your entire body.

She returns a moment later with a couple towels, handing them to you and you’re a little uncomfortable because while you take pride in keeping fit, you could never hold a candle to her.

“Before I let you get undressed, I should ask your name.”

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’m Laura. Laura Hollis.”

“Laura, I like that. I’m Carmilla. I’ll leave you for a few minutes. You’ll need to undress completely and lie face down on the table. Use the towels to cover up anything you want to. You ok?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you.”

“Ok, if you get uncomfortable at any time, please make sure to tell me. I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for.”

“I will, thank you.”

“See you in a few, cupcake.”

When she walks into what looks to be her bedroom and closes the door, you finally let out the breath you’ve been holding. Holy shit. Holy shit. What the hell did LaF get you into? You have to get naked in front of the hottest woman you’ve ever seen. They should have warned you. You know this is a professional thing, but you can’t help but feel like you need to impress her. You’re not sure why but you want her to like you.

While you could stand there all night fighting your nerves, you remember that she’s coming back out in a few minutes and the last thing you want is to be standing in the same place, fully clothed and fully embarrassed. You muster up the courage to walk over to the couch, quickly ridding yourself of your clothes. Luckily it’s not cold in her apartment so you’re actually somewhat comfortable. You’re about to lay down when you see some lotion on the coffee table and you take a bit of it, quickly moisturizing every bit of skin you can reach. Hopefully Carmilla won’t notice, or mind.

You lay down on the massage table, drape one of the towels over your backside and you’re disappointed when you realize the towel is so small it doesn’t cover much of anything. You fold the other one up and lay it down next to you. You’re not sure why she gave you two, but you want to keep it close just in case you need it.

You’re lying there, trying to steady your breathing when you hear the door open. Any attempt you made at relaxing was in vain because you feel yourself beginning to shake. She walks past you, and you trying to focus on breathing when you hear her turn on some soft music. She walks back over and stands right next to you. You’re not sure if you should look up at her, so you don’t. You keep looking down and you’re so nervous you might tremble right off the side of the table.

“Laura, everything’s ok. I promise I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to,” she all but whispers and you feel yourself beginning to relax.

You stretch your arms up to rest on the table above your head and you hear her take in a sharp breath. Not sure what that was about but whatever.

“Are you ready?” she asks.

“I think so. What am I supposed to do? I’ve never done this before,” you admit.

“Nothing, I’m doing all the work here. I’m going to begin by applying some oils onto your skin. It will make things easier. I’ll talk you through it if that will make things easier for you.”

“Ok.”

“Just tell me if there’s anything I do that you don’t like.”

“Ok.”

“And please tell me if there’s something that you do like, I want to make this as pleasurable for you as possible.”

Holy shit she did not just say that.

“Um, ok.”

You hear her shuffling some things around on the table next to you; bottles opening, ceramic bowls knocking together and her hands rubbing together.

“Ok cupcake, we’re going to begin now.”

Before you can even get out another “ok” you feel a warm liquid dripping onto your back. Every muscle in your body tenses and you can’t breathe. You’re not sure what you were expecting but it wasn’t that.

“It’s ok, Laura. I’ve got you,” she breathes and suddenly you’re relaxing again. You’re not sure why Carmilla has the effect on you but when her hands touch your back you no longer care. The pressure she’s applying is the perfect combination of light and firm, pushing into your sore spots just hard enough to work them out. You take in a deep breath before humming in relief and you feel her pause for a moment before she continues.

She’s rubbing long strokes from the small of your back to your shoulder blades over and over, pushing down hard enough for it to feel better than anything you’ve ever experienced.

“Do you mind if I tie up your hair?” she asks. “I don’t want things to get messier than they need to be.”

Dear god.

“Yea, sure.”

She pauses for a moment. You hear her wiping off her hands and then her delicate fingers are raking through your hair and it takes every bit of strength you have to not moan out loud. She’s taking her time, making sure to gather every strand of hair before tying it up high on your head.

“Is that too tight?” she asks.

“No, not at all,” you practically squeak and you think she might have laughed but your too caught up in the moment to care.

Then her fingers are dancing up and down your neck. Your shoulders tense at the contact and she’s quick to dip her hands in more oil and begin to work her magic on them too. You almost wonder if she’s running a fever because every inch of your skin she touches feels like it’s been set on fire. You’re so thankful she turned on the music because anything to cover up your ragged breathing is a god send right now. It’s embarrassing how worked up she has you. This is a professional meeting between a masseuse and her client. There’s no need to be feeling this way, but with Carmilla there was no hope for you. She had you dripping from the moment she opened that door if you’re being honest with yourself.

She takes your arms and moves them so they’re by your side, drips more oil onto them and begins to squeeze her way from your shoulders to the tips of your fingers. She takes your left hand in hers, massaging your palm before gently pulling on each finger one at a time. You never thought someone touching your hand could ever feel so good, but here you are. She spends what seems like forever working on your left hand before walking around to the other side of the table and spending just as much time on your right.

“I’m going to move to your legs now if that’s ok,” she says.

“Mhm,” is all you can manage because articulating your thoughts is just not an option at the moment.

She grabs another small bowl from the table and pours even more oil up and down your legs. She starts at your feet, rubbing the oil into them and soothing any pain and tension away. Then she’s moving and squeezing her way up your calves and you feel like you’re going to die right then and there. Typically when another woman is touching your legs this way, it leads to a lot more but the fact that you can’t go there with her is crushing you internally. Even if this weren’t strictly professional, Carmilla couldn’t possibly want you that way. She’s a goddess and you’re… you.

Just as you’re beginning to hate yourself even more than you already do, you feel her working circles into the sensitive spot behind your knees and the moan that’s been threatening to escape finally breaks free. Oh god what have you done.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean”

“It’s ok, cupcake. Honestly. Feel free to moan all you want. I’m not going to stop you,” she says and god damn if that didn’t send a wave of heat through your body and directly to your core.

“Um, ok.”

You hear her take what sounds like a shaky breath before continuing her way up your legs, stopping just short of where the towel ends and your thighs begin. You want her to keep going, oh god do you want her to keep going but she treats the towel as a barrier and moves her way back down your legs.

She’s working on your calves again when she speaks up. “Laura?”

“Yes?”

“Some clients prefer to keep the towel where it is and some like for me to work on their glutes as well. I never like to assume so it’s up to you.”

Before you can embarrass yourself by squeaking out whatever stupid response your mind could come up with, you reach back and pull the towel off, letting it fall to the table beside you.

“Wow,” she whispers.

“What? Did I do something wrong?” you ask, embarrassed. She thinks you’re ugly and you’re about ready to cry and run out of here.

“Nothing, I’m so sorry. You’re perfect. I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong. I promise.”

“Oh,” you say. The fact that you have no idea what she’s thinking is beginning to eat at you. You can’t help it, but you want her to like you, to think you’re beautiful.

You expect her to keep working on your skin but suddenly she’s kneeling down in front of you to look in your eyes.

“I need to apologize to you,” she says.

“What on earth do you have to apologize for?” you ask.

“I’m normally able to maintain my professional demeanor, but there’s something about you that changes all that. I shouldn’t have said anything and if you’re uncomfortable I’ll understand if you want to leave. I’ll refund your friends and we can just pretend like this never happened.”

“I don’t want to leave,” you say.

She doesn’t say anything but keeps looking at you. For the first time, you realize just how nervous she’s been this entire time and you suddenly feel a bit more confident.

“Carmilla, I don’t want to leave and I don’t want you to stop. It’s ok, please keep going.”

“You’re sure?” she asks.

“Very,” you whisper.

She takes a deep breath before standing back up and walking to the other end of the table. She begins rubbing gently into your calves again and you realize that her touch means so much more to you now. Whatever she may be feeling at the moment, you’re having an effect on her. You’re not sure where this is going but you know you don’t want it to end. She’s rubbing gently on the back of your thighs again, she works around to the outside and then dips her hands on the inside just briefly before sliding her hands to the back of your knees and another moan rips free.

You hear her take a deep breath before she rubs her way from your knees to the top of your thighs but this time she doesn’t stop, she gently grabs the underside of your ass and every muscle south of your belly button tightens and you let out a shaky breath. She lets go with one hand to dip in in the bowl of oil next to you and then she’s rubbing hard, deep circles from the top of your thighs to the small of your back and every inch of skin between.

Just as you feel yourself beginning to grind your hips down into the table, seeking any kind of pressure where you really need it, she stops.

“Do you want to turn over now?” she asks.

Without speaking a word, you begin to turn over but you see her turn around.

“Tell me when you cover up, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” she says.

“Carm, I’m pretty sure we’re past all that. It’s fine, honestly.”

She slowly turns around, raking her eyes up and down your naked body before finally meeting your eyes.

“What?” you ask.

“I shouldn’t say this, but you’re so beautiful. Do you know that?”

“I can’t remember the last time someone told me that,” you admit, thinking back to the last time you were in a real relationship. They never seem to turn out well.

“Crime of the century, creampuff.”

She walks over to you, taking your right hand and massaging it just like she did before but everything feels different as she’s staring into your eyes. Just knowing that she’s feeling something, even if it’s purely physical for you has changed everything. God, you want her and you think she wants you too. She pays equal attention to both hands and arms, all while keeping her eyes on you. You wonder for a moment if she’s ever don’t this before, but you quickly shake that thought from your mind because you can’t bear the thought of being hurt by a complete stranger.

She picks up another bowl of oil, holding it over your stomach before looking into your eyes for any reassurance. You nod lightly and she begins to drip a trail of the warm liquid starting at your belly button going up through the valley between your breasts and ending at the hollow of your neck. She sets the bowl down and spreads her fingers over your stomach and you see her close her eyes, trying to maintain control. You slow your breathing, trying to do the same but you fail miserably the closer she gets to your core. She works her way down, stopping just short of where you need her before moving back up.

She’s rubbing small circles into your skin, moving upward agonizingly slow but when she reaches the underside of your breasts your hips rise off the table slightly. She looks down, grinning slightly before sliding her hands down your stomach to push you back down onto the table. Carmilla is holding onto your hips, rubbing light circles with her thumbs when she looks back into your eyes. All you want to do is climb off that table and kiss her but you can’t. You don’t know if she’s wanting the same thing as you so you stay there, frozen in time.

Her hands are moving back up your torso and she pauses just before she reaches your breasts again and you feel like you could cry.

“Do you want”

“Yes, I definitely want you to,” you say, effectively cutting her off and her smile that returns is by far the brightest and most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen.

She acts as if she’s still not sure so you take your hands, place them over hers and bring them to where you want them. As you both squeeze the swell of your breasts you moan in unison and you realize you want her much more than you ever thought you could want another person. You let go and she begins to massage you there, being as gentle and as rough as you need her to be. She works her way up to you neck but back down and as she grabs your breasts again your hand finds its way to her hip. Your fingers slide just underneath her shirt and you look at her to be sure this is ok. She looks down at you, raising an eyebrow, but smiling again before moving closer to the table to make it easier for you. Just as you’re beginning to explore her body she moves away, walking to the other end of the table.

Before you can protest, she’s dripping even more oil on your legs and you wonder for a moment how many gallons of this stuff she’s used on you. You almost laugh but you’re quickly stopped when her hands are on your thighs. She’s squeezing you firmly moving her hands down to your knees, your shins and then spending some more time on your feet. Her hands begin their ascent to your thighs and without even thinking you spread your legs slightly. You couldn’t have stopped yourself if you wanted to. She gasps and swallows her nerves before continuing.

She’s massaging your thighs again, working on the top, moving to the outside and then sliding inward. As she slowly makes her way upward, you spread your legs even further and you feel her hands begin to tremble slightly. You can tell now more than ever that she’s obviously never done this kind of thing with a client before and that makes your heart swell.

“Carm, it’s ok. You’re not doing anything I don’t want.”

“I don’t want to take advantage of you, Laura. I’d never be able to forgive myself,” she says, with her hands mere inches from your core.

“You’re not taking advantage of me. I’m the one laying on this table, naked, spreading my legs for you and only you. I want this, but only if you do,” you say.

“Are you kidding me? I wanted you the second I looked I looked out my window and saw you standing on the sidewalk. You’re breathtaking and I just can’t believe you’re here with me.”

“You’re not the only one who feels that way, trust me.”

You spread your legs even further and while you should be surprised at how forward you’re being, there is something about being in the presence of Carmilla that makes you want to do things you wouldn’t normally consider. She begins to rub your thighs again, but this time she doesn’t stop her ascent and rubs the skin where your thighs meet your core. She’s careful to not touch you there yet, teasing you even further.

She picks up the bowl of oil, placing it on the table next to you before climbing up and kneeling in between your legs. You’re so excited about what she’s going to do next, you just can’t help it and you sit up, scooting as close as you can to her and looking into her eyes. You’re silently screaming for her to kiss you and she must have heard you because she leans in, stopping just short so her lips ghost over yours and it drives you mad. You reach up, cupping her cheeks and crash your lips into hers and she tastes like everything you’ve never had. She couldn’t be any more perfect. She’s so sexy, kind, considerate, respectful and at least for the moment she’s yours.

You’re kissing her, moving your hands into her thick curls when you feel her pushing you back down onto the table. You’re afraid for a moment that she’ll stop kissing you but she follows you, never breaking her lips from yours. She lays her body against you and you moan into her mouth at the contact. When your mouth opens, she takes the opportunity to slide her tongue against your lips and you let her in without question. Just as you’re beginning to enjoy the feeling of her tongue tangling up with yours, she sits back up.

You’re about to ask what’s wrong when she reaches up to tie her hair back, her shirt riding up further on her stomach and you’re practically melting at the sight. You sit up, grabbing her hips and place open mouthed kisses on her stomach.

You pull back slightly, look up before you say “you have entirely too much clothing on.”

“Well, what are you going to do about it?” she challenges.

You slide your hands underneath her tank top, pushing it upward as you begin to kiss her stomach again. She moans as you slide the fabric over her breasts, touching them gently as you pass. You let go, grab her hips and pull her closer to you, causing her to straddle you and she leans down to kiss you again as you slide your hands around to her back to grind her hips down into you. You moan into each other’s mouths and you’ve had enough teasing for the night.

You break away from the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head and reach around, unclasping her bra with one practiced hand.

“Looks like you’ve done that before, huh cupcake?” she laughs.

“You could say that,” you say as you put your mouth on one of her breasts. She gasps and throws her head back and she’s done talking, at least for now. You kiss your way up her chest, sucking on her collar bone and neck before reaching her lips again. She’s rolling her hips against you and it’s enough to make you combust.

You grab her hips pushing her up and dragging her leggings and down in one smooth motion. She helps you by sitting up further and kicking the last scrap of clothing to the floor. She’s on her knees in front of you, chest rising and falling rapidly and you can’t help but stare. She is by far the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, let alone been with. She’s the kind of woman anyone would dream of being with, but here she is naked in front of you and she wants you.

She reaches out, pushing your shoulders lightly until you’re flat against the table. She rolls her body down until her entire body is lying against yours. She straddles one of your legs as she moves to kiss you. Your hands move to her back and you pull her tighter against you. Her hand finds yours, lacing your fingers together as you feel her core touch your thigh. You both moan loudly, her at the contact and you at the feeling of how wet she is already.

You reach with your free hand to her back to pull her harder against you and she gasps, inhaling the moan you’re exhaling. She sits up and you’re ready to follow her when she pushes you back down. You want to pout but when you see her reaching for the oil you keep your mouth shut, knowing that whatever she’s planning will be worth the wait. She picks up the bowl, smiling as she begins to pour the warm oil directly onto your core and your hips buck, twitching from how much you just need her to touch you.

“Please, no more,” you cry out.

“I’m sorry, do you want me to stop?” she asks, looking heartbroken that she could have hurt you in any way.

“Oh god, no. That’s not what I meant. I meant no more teasing. I need you and I don’t think I don’t think I could take another second of you teasing me,” you say much faster than you planned to.

“Are you sure?” she asks.

“Please, Carmilla. Just touch me.”

And then it happens. Her hand is cupping you, applying just enough pressure to make you tingle in the most delicious way possible. Your hips rise up off the table, in search of more pressure, more friction, more anything and your thigh presses harder into her core causing her to moan.

You reach up pulling her down into another kiss and she starts to move her fingers. She starts with long strokes up and down, gliding from your entrance, circling you clit and moving back down. You’re embarrassingly close but with her touching every inch of your body for the last hour you’re not surprised.

You scratch your way down her back until you reach her ass, pulling her harder against you and encouraging her to grind against your leg. Her breathing is becoming ragged and you’re down right hyperventilating, trying as hard as you can to hold off the inevitable orgasm that’s quickly approaching. She kisses her way down to your neck and sucks hard just as she enters you with two fingers. You scream her name and she growls, beginning to pump her fingers in and out of you, swiping your clit with her thumb as she’s rutting against your leg.

“So… close…” you say into her ear.

“Me too,” she gasps and curls her fingers up and suddenly everything goes black. Your eyes roll back into your head as you scream your way through your orgasm and she quickly follows, chanting your name as if it were a reverent prayer. She doesn’t stop, but slows her pace as she continues to roll her hips against you. After a few moments of trying to regain your senses you feel her lay against you, exhausted, spent and still breathing heavily.

She kisses your cheek, then your nose, the corner of your mouth and you turn your head to meet her lips. She pulls her fingers from in between you and while the loss is excruciating, the way she’s kissing you could almost make up for it. Almost.

You spend the next few minutes like this. Her lying on top of you, kissing you as if you’ve been together forever. You’ve never had sex this good in your life and you try not to think of what’s going to happen after you leave but you can’t help it.

She moves to get off the table and you’re afraid of what’s going to happen. When she doesn’t reach for her clothes, you’re a bit confused so you stay there, frozen on that table.

“You coming, cupcake?” she asks, walking toward her bedroom.

“Where are we going?” you ask, rolling over to your side so you can see her better.

She walks back over to the table, reaches for your hand and you take it. She pulls you up so you’re sitting on the edge and she steps between your legs, slides her hands to the back of your neck and pulls you in for the most gentle kiss you’ve ever received.

“I think a shower is in order and if I’m being honest, I’m far from done with you yet.”

She takes your hand and pulls you toward her bedroom. You’re not sure what’s come over you, but you would follow her anywhere she wants to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She kisses you so reverently, almost like she’s telling you with each press of her lips, every flick of her tongue that’s it’s ok, that you can let go; and you do. You finally let go of all the pain, the anger, and the resentment you’ve held close to your broken heart for years because you might have found the only person on this planet that can put it back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I tried I really did. I tried to write a fic with just smut and no fluff or plot for that mater but I just couldn't fucking help myself. I know y'all have waiting for a long time for this and I'm really sorry about that. I could make excuses, but you deserve more than that so just know that I really am sorry. I hope this is worth the wait and it's what you were hoping for.

You’re walking through the door of your bedroom, pulling Laura behind you hand in hand. You’re fighting the guilt creeping up your spine and the only thing keeping you grounded is the beautiful woman who is now gently kissing your shoulder blades. When you were in school, your teachers and colleagues warned you about this exact situation and you vowed that it would never happen to you. You thought all this time that no one could ever make you throw all inhibition to the side and potentially risk your career, but there’s just something about her. There’s something about Laura that just tears down the walls you’ve so carefully constructed over the years.

* * *

 

_Ever since your heart was broken when you were seventeen, it’s been nearly impossible to let anyone in enough to trust them with your heart. You were so in love with Ell, and she made you believe she loved you too, but the fact that it was all a cruel joke at her and her friends’ expense crushed you completely. You gave her your heart and were ready to give her everything that night, and while what they did hurt, you’re glad you didn’t let it go any further because you’re not sure if you could have lived with yourself. When the video of the two of you in the backseat of her car went viral, you’re so glad you decided to slow things down. Yeah, the entire school finding out that you were a lesbian and a virgin was traumatizing enough, but if you didn’t stop her that video could have been a lot worse for you._

_You didn’t even know she had a boyfriend, and that her boyfriend concocted the entire scheme. You were seen as the quiet, weird kid. You kept to yourself at lunch, didn’t bother to really make any friends because you planned on getting out of that shit hole town the day after graduation anyway. Ell’s boyfriend Theo was one of the many ass holes that tried to make a pass at you, but you obviously turned him down. When Ell transferred to your school, she was all anyone was talking about, yourself included. Your cousin Will got so tired of hearing you rave about how beautiful she is that he decided to ask her out for you. There’s no way you could have known that she already shacked up with the school’s resident jock douche bag._

_When Ell actually agreed to meet with you, it was as much of a shock to Will as it was to you. It’s not that you were ugly, because you never really have been; it’s just that you were completely invisible to everyone unless they were bullying you. So, you spent the afternoon trying to make yourself look good for her. You smiled more that day than you had in years. The first date went so well, it seemed like a dream. You went out a few more times and she seemed to understand why you wanted to keep things between the two of you. She told you she wasn’t out yet either and it was just the best idea for both of you._

_The night of the video, everything was perfect. She told you she loved you earlier in the night, when you were walking through the park. She was looking up at the stars but you couldn’t keep your eyes off of her. It all just seemed too good to be true and unfortunately for you, you were right. When you got back to her car, you opened her door for her, but she opened the back door and dragged you inside. Things got heated really quickly and while you decided earlier in the week that you were ready, something inside you told you to stop; that she was moving too fast._

_She had your shirt off in a matter of seconds, leaving you nearly naked and entirely too cold._

_“Ell… wait.”_

_“What?” she asked, breathless._

_“Let’s slow down.”_

_“Don’t you love me? I thought you wanted me, Carmilla.”_

_“I do, I really do. I just thought this would be different.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“It’s just, I didn’t think it would be like this; all rushed, in the back seat of your car. I wanted our first time to be special,” you admitted._

_“You mean our first time, or your first time?”_

_“Both… I guess.”_

_The next thing you know, this evil grin appears on her face and she turns her head toward the front of the car. That’s when you see the blinking light of the camera half hidden behind the rearview mirror._

_“You hear that everyone? Weird ass Carmilla Karnstein is a virgin!” she all but yells and begins laughing. She’s laughing at you and you can’t believe what’s happening._

_You open the door behind you and fall out of the car, scramble to your feet and run the four miles home shirtless with tears burning painful lines down your face. You want to double over in pain, cry your eyes out but you’re not sure if there were others watching the two of you, or if Ell tried to follow you. So you ran. You ran harder than you thought possible. Your body was already so numb from embarrassment and heartache that you didn’t feel any pain. You kept running until you fell into your front yard, collapsing just steps from your front door. After lying on the ground, trying but failing to catch your breath, you crawled inside and into your bedroom. You didn’t come out for days._

_A few days later, Will came over to check on you. Your mother had been in Tokyo for business so luckily she had no idea what was going on. What happened was bad enough, you didn’t need her endless badgering along with it. When he showed you the video, it sent you impossibly further into depression. Will got the video taken down the morning it was posted, but it already had more than ten thousand hits and that was bad enough. Yea, Ell and Theo had both been expelled for what they did, but you could never set foot in that town again._

_You left everything and everyone that night and never looked back, vowing to never trust another with your heart again._

* * *

 

Laura does something to that you can’t explain. She makes you feel ways that Ell, or any other woman you’ve been with for that matter have never made you feel. You thought for only a moment when you saw Laura standing down on the street that you should tell her that she had the wrong place and wrong number. You knew from the moment you opened your blinds and laid your eyes on her that she would change everything.

You pull her past your bed and into the bathroom. You lean over to turn on the water and before you can even stand back up, she’s right behind you, her hips pressing into you as she rakes her nails down your back. You get lost in your head for just a moment before standing up and spinning around to face her. She’s easily the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen, but what’s so attractive about her is how soft she is in almost every way. Her smile, her voice, her personality, her touch; everything about her tells you that she won’t hurt you and when you lean in to kiss her you whisper a silent prayer against her lips that she won’t. You couldn’t take it.

When the mirror begins to steam up, you pull her into the shower stall, both of you jumping slightly because the water is a bit too hot.

“Oh my god it’s so hot!” she yelps.

After turning the cold water up a bit you say “you’re certainly right about that, cupcake.”

You kiss your way from the corner of her mouth, down her neck and landing on one of your favorite parts about Laura, her impeccable collar bones.

“I meant the water, Carm.”

“Oh, right.” You say before looking up and into her eyes. “Well, someone didn’t really give me any time to adjust the temperature now did we?”

She brushes wet strands of hair behind your ear, and it’s the sweetest gesture coming from her. The way she touches you so gently, careful to not startle you is something you didn’t even know you were yearning for. It’s when she softly places her hand on your cheek, pulling you in for the sweetest kiss you’ve ever experienced that the doubt kicks in. This may ruin everything the two of you were doing, but you have to know. You have to know you’re not going to get hurt again.

You pull back quickly, your eyes flying open to find hers already on you and filled with concern.

“Carm, what’s wrong?” she asks.

“I just… what are we doing here, Laura?”

“We’re having sex. What did you think we’re doing?” she giggles.

“No I mean, what are we really doing? I know I’m the one who really started this whole thing between us, but what does this mean to you? Is it going to end when you walk out of here or is it something more?”

She pulls away slightly and you can almost feel your heart slipping down the drain.

“I have to admit I haven’t really thought about it,” she says and you want to throw up. “But I haven’t thought about it because we’ve been kind of… busy.”

She smiles before stepping close to you and wrapping her hands behind the back of your neck. If you could feel the relief settle through your body, then you know she did too.

“You’re right, we literally just met and it’s crazy of me to even ask I just”

“Carm, listen to me. Yes, we did just meet but it doesn’t really feel that way does it?” You nod in agreement and she kisses you gently. “The answer is no, I don’t want this to end when I walk out of here and to be honest I don’t really plan on doing that any time soon; if that’s ok with you of course.”

“Of course it’s ok with me. I want this too,” you admit, before wrapping your arms around her waist and pulling her against you.

She kisses you so reverently, almost like she’s telling you with each press of her lips, every flick of her tongue that’s it’s ok, that you can let go; and you do. You finally let go of all the pain, the anger, and the resentment you’ve held close to your broken heart for years because you might have found the only person on this planet that can put it back together.

“Laura, I”

“It’s ok. I’m right here.”

The feeling of her arms around you, rubbing your back gently while she kisses her way down your neck is enough to finally settle your racing mind. She’s not Ell. This isn’t some cruel joke. She really does like you and you’re ready to fall into her completely.

You spend a while washing each other’s skin carefully, taking your time to discover every part of her that you didn’t see before. While you originally planned on pressing her up against the cold tile and fucking her senseless, this is actually much better for the moment at least. You haven’t been this intimate with someone since, well… ever. Because of what happened you could never bring yourself to trust anyone enough to take it past just sex, but you’re willing to try with Laura.

Just when you’re getting wrapped up in her, the water begins to turn cold; forcing you out of the shower. You’re walking around the bathroom, looking for another clean towel when you turn back around and see her standing there, shivering but still as beautiful as ever.

“You cold, sweetheart?” you ask.

“Very,” she says through chattering teeth.

You can’t help but smile, because she’s as adorable as she is sexy so you take the one towel you have, wrap it around her and pull her out of the shower. She dries herself off quickly before doing the same to you. Your hair is just dry enough for you to tolerate so you lead her by the hand into the bedroom, pull back the duvet on your bed and climb in, pulling her in with you.

The two of you immediately wrap your arms and legs around each other, getting as close as you can because you’re still a bit cold. She’s still shivering so you run your hands up and down her back, trying to warm her up. Her face is buried into your neck and her breath warms you up quicker than anything else.

Pulling back, you look into her eyes and see everything you’ve wanted all these years. She’s looking at you like she wants you, for more than just your body. All the girls you’ve been with over the years came to you strictly for one thing and you could see it in their eyes. There was nothing there, nothing but lust. But with Laura, you can see everything you’re feeling for her like a mirror image and it makes your heart swoon.

“I still can’t believe you’re here. How is it that I’m just now meeting you?” you ask.

“I don’t know, because I feel like my life would have been a lot better all this time if you were in it. I feel so comfortable with you, Carm. My life has been so dreary these last few years, I had given up on ever finding something like this.”

“I gave up too, cupcake, but I’m glad you found me anyway.”

“Well, technically my friends found you,” she says and laughs.

“Oh, right. You do know they’re getting their money back, right?”

“I would hope so. Oh my god they’re gonna kill me, or maybe be happy for me I’m not sure.”

You look at her, her smile turning you inside you out so you brush back her still wet hair so you can see it more clearly.

“I hope they would be happy for you, considering how happy you look right now.”

“I am happy. I honestly haven’t felt like this in years. You make me feel like I’m wanted, like I’m actually worth something,” she says and looks a little broken. You grab her chin lightly and direct her eyes back to yours.

“Laura, you are wanted and even though we only met tonight, you’re worth everything to me.”

She leans in, her lips only a breath away from yours and it’s driving you crazy.

She whispers “I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” before connecting her lips to yours and if you weren’t so caught up in what you were about to do you would probably cry.

She rolls you over gently, throwing her leg over your hips so she’s straddling you. Her hair is falling all around you and your head is spinning because god she smells and feels so good. She sits up, flipping her hair over one shoulder before leaning down and kissing you again, much harder this time. Your hands find her hips, sliding around and up her back. You pull her closer because you can’t get enough of this woman. She’s gentle when you want her to be rough and slow when you want her to be fast. She’s everything you never knew you needed.

She licks her way into your mouth and you gasp lightly, inhaling the moan she just exhaled. You can’t help but scratch your way down her back when you feel how wet she is against your stomach. Your hands are on her hips again, encouraging the gentle rocking she’s already doing and she moans again when you press her harder into you.

“Carm, please.”

You sit up quickly, wrapping your arms around her and holding her as close as you can. You kiss your way down to her chest, taking her nipple in your mouth, licking and biting softly, causing her hips to jerk into you and she groans even louder than before. When you turn your attention to the other one, she grabs onto your hair, pulling you even closer and anchoring herself to you.

You pick her up, flipping her over so her back is against the bed. When you settle your weight on top of her, she spreads her legs so you can get even closer. You slide up so you can kiss her, but the friction of your stomach against her core makes her throw her head back so you kiss her neck while she shudders beneath you instead. Finding a good rhythm, you’re rocking against her and the gasps and whimpers coming from her sound sweeter than any aria that’s ever been sung. The more your body moves against her, the more you feel how wet she is and it’s driving you fucking crazy.

She grabs your hair and pulls you up into a kiss like she needs you, in every way she can have you. You bring your knees up to make space between you so you can slide your hand down her stomach. Her hips rise up off the bed to meet your hand. When you finally touch her, you can’t help but groan at how beautiful she looks with her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She feels so good. She’s so impatient in the way she’s rocking her hips up against you that you smile against her lips, biting the bottom one for good measure before you begin your descent down her wet and trembling body.

Her skin tastes salty and sweet, the perfect combination of her sugary scent and sweat. The entire time you’re kissing and licking your way down her body, your fingers are moving up and down her wet folds as slowly as you’ll allow. Her body is spasming underneath you, like she can’t control it. She’s whispering quiet pleas while grasping the sheets next to you and while you would normally drag this out into an all-night affair, you just can’t bring yourself to deny her of anything she wants.

When you settle yourself between her legs and spread them apart, you realize just how much she wants you. She’s dripping to the point that the sheets beneath her are already wet and you’ve barely touched her. You hook your arms around her legs and move closer, growling when you smell how aroused you’ve made her. You think in that moment that you could do this every night for the rest of your life, and right now you kind of want to.

Her hips begin to jerk upward when you start to lick, bite and suck your way up each thigh, teasing her just a bit more. You reach your hands out and push her back down to the bed, soothing her skin with light circles drawn onto her hip bone while you suck a particularly dark mark on her left thigh.

“Carmilla, please would you just…” but you don’t even give her the chance to finish before your mouth is finally on her. “FUCK!”

“That’s the plan, cupcake,” you say, pulling back slightly and licking your lips.

She grabs your hair and pulls hard when you flatten your tongue and lick your way from her entrance to the side of her clit, careful to not touch it directly. The pain you feel from her pulling your hair sends a shot of warmth directly down your body and directly to your core. You press your hips down into the bed to feel some kind of pressure and moan against her, sending another shudder through her body. She’s so sensitive and responsive to everything you do and it’s so fucking sexy.

“Fuck me cupcake, you taste so good,” you say and look up at her.

She tries to look at you and say something, but when you wrap your lips around her clit and suck hard, her head flies back against the pillow and a scream rips out of her throat. When you bring your fingers up to her entrance, you double the efforts of your tongue, flicking quickly back and forth all while you continue to suck hard. You feel her dripping down your chin and onto your neck when you push two fingers into her. Every muscle in her body tightens and she grabs onto the sheets again, trying desperately to control her body but she can’t. You’re thrusting in and out of her, not too hard but with just enough pressure to make her scream.

You begin to move faster and you can feel that she’s close. She’s tightening against your fingers, her breath is ragged and her body is twitching. You’re so ready to catch her when she falls, hold onto her body when she comes undone, but she pulls you by your hair and up to her. You’re careful to not stop the movement of your hand, still thrusting in and out of her and her hips have matched your rhythm. You straddle her thigh, using your hips to help you push further into her and she moans against you before kissing you deeply. The kiss is hot, wet and messy, with teeth clashing and wild tongues.

You’re moving with her now, both of you so close you can taste it. She wraps her arms around you and pulls you into her neck so you bite down and that’s all it takes.

“Carmilla... fuck, I’m coming!” she screams.

You push harder into her, curling your fingers up and swipe your thumb over her clit and she falls apart underneath you. Her back arches off the bed, pushing you up with her and she scratches down your back hard enough to hurt, triggering your own orgasm and you shamelessly come all over her leg. She’s still moaning broken versions of your name, “oh god” and “fuck me” until she can no longer speak. You kiss her lightly on the corner of her mouth before moving back down her body.

She’s still throbbing and twitching as you gently clean up her thighs and her core, careful not cause her any discomfort since she’s still very sensitive based on the noises she’s making above you. When you climb back up and lay next to her, she slowly turns her body into you and buries her face into your neck. You hold her tightly, rubbing her back until her breathing returns to normal and her muscles have relaxed. She’s kissing your neck and chest, and soothing the scratches on your back with her hand and it’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever experienced in your life. You never want to let this girl go. You decide right then and there with a kiss to her head that you will fight to keep her, no matter what it takes.

“So, do you want to go out with me some time?” you ask.

She looks up with the cutest smile and laughs before saying “Carm you literally just fucked me until I couldn’t move and your response is to ask me on a date?”

“Well, I figured we’re probably both a little hungry after everything tonight and could use something to eat. Want to go get some pancakes?” you ask and brush her hair back so you can see that beautiful smile.

“Pancakes? Seriously?” she asks.

“I mean, unless you’re more of a waffle person. I’ll get you whatever you want,” you say earnestly.

“Pancakes are fine, Carm. I just can’t believe how cute you are,” she giggles.

You kiss her sweetly, because you can’t believe it either. There’s just something about this girl that brings this side out of you.

“Yeah, well don’t tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, there it is folks. I'm surprised by how this second chapter turned out but I hope y'all liked it for what it is. I just love the idea of hollstein falling in love, no matter what au it is and how they meet. I just couldn't help it. As always, I love to hear from each one of you whether it's on here or on my blog. Thank you for reading. I hope your lives are going well and you get to pet a dog today.
> 
> Love always,   
> Monica

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but I'm not even sorry. I hope you enjoyed this because the second chapter is going to be downright disgusting. As always please comment as your feedback means the world to me. 
> 
> \- Monica


End file.
